


The Interim

by sareliz



Series: Loki of Midgard [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Darcy Lewis, F/M, Loki-centric, Non-Psychotic Loki, Sane Loki, tasertricks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8982103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sareliz/pseuds/sareliz
Summary: Two months go by between 'The Crown Prince' and the next installment of Loki of Midgard, 'The Meddler'. These are a few tidbits showing what happens in the interim.  It will be confusing, if you do not first read 'Loki of Midgard', and 'The Crown Prince'.Each chapter is precisely 100 words.





	1. Separating the dream from the waking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [linusmir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linusmir/gifts).



> Merry Christmas! May your northern hemisphere winter be merry and bright, and may your southern hemisphere summer be full of sand and surf. Have a little Christmas present from me to you. And if you don't celebrate Christmas, then just have a present! Free presents! Come get your free presents!

The ache in his neck was the first thing that made itself known to him. As he sat up in bed, rolling his shoulders and stretching his neck, the headache set in. He groaned and flopped backwards in the bed, clearing the pillows with an arm. He shifted, stretching his neck out as he lay. As he began the meditation to clear the headache that now had the entire front portion of his skull in its painful grip, the only other in his apartments, Oydis’ little spider, peeked in.

“Did the pillows offend you, Your Highness?” she asked, dripping sarcasm.


	2. Understatements

She was overjoyed to see him, up and about, fully clothed, and eating huge volumes of food. She was also, if she was completely honest with herself, almost as glad to see that the windows were open, even in this heat (it was easily 94 degrees outside) and that the room was finally getting some  _ fresh air.  _

She restrained herself in her enthusiasm, as both bodyguards were present and accounted for, but as he rose at her appearance, she embraced him for a long moment. After an audible sigh of relief, he spoke.

“So, my darling, what did I miss?”


	3. Door #3: Reincarnation

“I’m told you nearly shot my brother. I quite understand the urge and don’t at all hold it against you. There is, however, the issue of my wife’s safety, and your own desire for death. Now I must ask, and do feel free to lie to me, as I will understand so much more about you if you do, but  _ do you have a clear sense of what will happen to you if you die tomorrow?”  _

“I’ll go to a hell I deserve,” said a quiet voice.

“Mmm. No. Not actually. Not even close. But I thank you for your honesty.”


	4. DO NOT GOOGLE THE WINTER SOLDIER

“I think we’re all finished for now, Phil. Thanks for meeting on short notice. I know things are hectic for you guys.”

“It’s no problem at all, Your Highness-- I mean Darcy. The change has made everything quite a bit simpler, actually. The faster you organize the campus of the Embassy, the faster we can move into our little corner of it.”

“Um, can I ask a question off the record? ...Um, if I Googled ‘The Winter Soldier’, would the NSA start watching me?”

“Yes, and how do you even know that name?”

“It’s a long story.”

“Make it short.”


	5. Loki can talk anyone into anything if he puts his mind to it

“And then you  **_what?”_ **

“Convinced him that the best way forward was to actively atone for as many of his mistakes as possible, starting with our attempted assassination. Once he is fully healed, which may be some time I should add, he’ll be joining our staff of bodyguards. If you don’t mind, I’d like to claim him for myself. I feel certain he’ll come in handy if an army attacks me, and that, much like Thor, he’ll be overkill otherwise.”

Several moments were spent just while Darcy blinked and digested this new information.

“You _do_ have a silvertongue, babe.”


	6. Dawning horror

“Now that we’re in the middle of nowhere, may I?”

He watched as she reached into the pocket of her skinny jeans and pulled out a SIM card. She did something on her phone, and then handed it over to him. Per agreement, he had left every piece of technology that could have recorded this moment back at their meeting spot.

His stomach lurched as he stared into the dead eyes of the deadliest assassin that anyone else had to offer. Swipe left. Another picture. And another.

“And where is he now?”

“Nuh-uh. You first. Everything you know, chronological order.”


	7. The inner fangirl

“So what’s the dealio with this superhero group?”

A moment. A look shared.

“What are you really asking, my dear?”

A sigh.

“Okay. Fine. Make me say it. When do I get to meet Tony Stark and Captain America?”

A smirk.

“And what do you plan on doing when you do meet them?”

“Acting my age and not my shoe size, thank you very much.”

A smile.

“Of that I have no doubt, darling. Within the next several months, I should think. I shall endeavor to make the introduction as soon as I can. Will that suffice?”

“Thank you, Loki.”

**Author's Note:**

> So. Life gets crazy, right?
> 
> One of the things we did this Christmas is take in two political refugees who have received asylum here in the US, and who had been victims of torture. They live in our guest room, for now, until they can get on their feet.
> 
> I tell you this because Loki is the kind of person who, I think, would approve of this sort of behavior. At least, this version of him is. And lest you imagine I'm writing a character whose high morals I don't also aspire to attain, here is Exhibit A. 
> 
> I also tell you this because if it is in your nature to pray for others, I ask that you pray for my new friends, D. and S., for all victims of torture and persecution, for those who have died trying to escape it, and for all those who continue to labor under the boot of tyrants.
> 
> That may be a bit of a downer just before Christmas, but if you celebrate Christmas, you also know that in the midst of darkness, you can shine a light, and the light will dispel the darkness, because that is what light does.
> 
> End Sermon.
> 
> ...so, back to the story.
> 
> If you liked it, drop me a line in the reviews. I love to hear what people think of the story.
> 
> And if you really liked it, sign up on my mailing list to hear word of when I publish the _**original fiction**_ version of this story which is even more awesome and full of win that this very cool rough draft has been. (No really. It got even better, and there are more scenes and less continuity errors.) You can join the mailing list [ here](https://goo.gl/forms/gkKL4qTBzDQo2mz92). 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and stay cool!


End file.
